1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to bicycle suspensions. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle suspension for elastically coupling a first frame member to a second frame member. The suspension assembly can be either a rear suspension assembly, a seat suspension assembly or a handlebar suspension assembly. In a rear suspension assembly, the rear frame member is elastically coupled to the main frame member such that the rear frame member pivots about the bottom bracket.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. In the past, most bicycles had rigid frames, which typically transmitted the shocks resulting from rough riding surfaces directly to the rider. In other words, most bicycles were not provided with any type of suspension.
Recently, bicycles, especially mountain bikes (MTB) and all terrain bikes (ATB), have been outfitted with front and/or rear suspension assemblies to absorb the shocks transmitted to the rider when riding on a rough road. Moreover, handlebars and seats are now also being provided with suspensions. These suspension assemblies range from very simple to very complex. However, these prior art suspension assemblies have many drawbacks to them. For example, some of the prior suspension assemblies are expensive to manufacture and/or difficult to assemble. Some prior art suspension assemblies require constant adjustments. Other suspension assemblies have adverse affects on the drive train.
Examples of some prior art bicycles utilizing rear suspension assemblies are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,942,821 to Bock; 5,121,937 to Lawwill; 5,205,572 to Buell et al.; 5,217,241 to Girvin; 5,226,674 to Buell et al.; 5,244,224 to Busby; 5,259,637 to Busby; 5,284,354 to McWethy; 5,306,036 to Busby; 5,316,327 to Bell; 5,332,246 to Buell; 5,354,085 to Gally; 5,370,411 to Takamiya et al.; 5,385,361 to De Bei; 5,409,249 to Busby; 5,460,396 to Sutter et al.; 5,474,318 to Castellano; 5,498,013 to Hwang; 5,570,896 to Collins; and 5,611,557 to Farris et al.
In view of the above, there exists a need for bicycle suspension which overcomes the above mentioned problems in the prior art. This invention addresses this need in the prior art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.